Terry fabrics have a wide range of end uses. More common examples are towels, bath robes, rugs, top of the bed fabrics, bath mats, and seat covers. Terry fabrics include ground warp yarns, weft yarns interwoven with warp yarns, and pile yarns that define piles on one or both sides of the fabric. Terry fabrics are cut to size and hems or selvedges formed along the edges define the shape of the article. Terry fabric design takes into consideration end-use performance requirements and aesthetics. Design features that impact fabric properties and therefore contribute to performance of the fabric during use include fiber type, yarn type, yarn count, pile height, pile density, ground fabric structure, and fabric weight. Optimizing fabric structure for the end-use requirements is difficult and is not always a predictable endeavor.